


herzlichen glückwunsch, jetzt bist du kaputt

by grauinbunt



Category: Original Work
Genre: CW: alcohol, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grauinbunt/pseuds/grauinbunt
Summary: "Und er fragt sich, was daraus werden soll, wenn er versucht, jemanden zu retten, der lieber ertrinken will."





	herzlichen glückwunsch, jetzt bist du kaputt

**Author's Note:**

> this is A Mess and also quite short and I don't really know what I should think of it or what this even is, it's mostly me trying to get a better grasp of this two characters, their friendship, and how they behave when I actually write them and I don't know how it turned into this because I wanted to write a different ending?
> 
> also, the story title is taken from "Willkommen im Club" by Maxim.

**[herzlichen glückwunsch, jetzt bist du kaputt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16xtqcbbI1E) **

Es regnet, weil es immer regnet, wenn sie sich sehen - oder vielleicht regnet es auch einfach nur immer in dieser gottverdammten Stadt. Es regnet, und Milan muss lachen, als er es bemerkt, den ersten feinen Niesel, die ersten großen Tropfen. (Sie sind so ein Klischee, manchmal.)

Jo lacht nicht, und früher hätte ihn das überrascht, aber inzwischen kennt er sie gut genug, um überrascht zu sein, wenn sie es tun würde. Stattdessen lehnt sie sich gegen die Wand und lächelt schief, vielleicht, weil sie verlernt hat, wie Lächeln funktioniert. „Ich vermisse dich, weißt du.“ Er kennt sie immer noch nicht gut genug, um zu sagen, ob sie _sei öfter da_ sagen will oder _sei mehr wie früher._

Aber er ist immer da.

(Und er vermisst sie _auch,_ oder er vermisst nur die Jo, die in seinem Kopf existiert – die Jo, die ihn um drei Uhr nachts anruft, weil der Kaffee sie nicht schlafen lässt; die Jo, die ihren Hund mehr liebt als ihren besten Freund; die Jo, für die Leben mehr ist als bloßes _Existieren_ und gieriger Wut. Doch irgendwo zwischen ihnen ist etwas, an dem Worte sich verlieren, also sagt er es nicht.)

„Darum bin ich hier.“ Obwohl sie vermutlich nicht meint, ob er vor ihr steht.

Für einen kurzen Moment hofft er, dass sie noch etwas sagt ( _Und ich vermisse mich selbst_ ), aber sie schweigt nur, Hände vergraben in den Taschen ihrer viel zu dünnen Jacke. „Es ist merkwürdig“, sagt sie dann, lacht, überraschend, „dass wir immer hier draußen im Regen stehen.“

Milan weiß, dass sie ihn nicht mehr versteht, wenn er ihr erzählt, dass er ans Meer will, weil sich nichts mehr anfühlt wie Sehnsucht. Dass er nachts wach bleibt, um die Sterne anzusehen, weil das wie zuhause ist. Dass das Gefühl von Regen auf seiner Haut dafür sorgt, dass er sich _lebendig_ fühlt.

„Wir sind doch nicht aus Zucker“, entgegnet er und grinst und fragt sich, wann das passiert ist – Dass sie Lagerfeuer nicht mehr für ihre Wärme schätzt, sondern für ihre Zerstörung.

#

„Ich will weg.“ Milan verflucht, dass der Tee, den er trinkt, seine Brille beschlagen lässt. „Lass uns abhauen.“

Es ist eine Art Griff nach dem, was sie mal waren, nach all den Plänen, die sie einmal hatten. Denn natürlich wollen sie weg, jeder will weg von hier – manche Orte sind nicht zum Bleiben gemacht, und vielleicht macht diese Stadt jeden kaputt, der es versucht.

Was sie erklärt, sie beide, denn schließlich sucht niemand sich aus, hier zu wohnen.

(Jo wollte nie _Josephine Endellion Campbell_ sein und hineingeboren in eine Familie, die aus Porzellanlächeln und Erwartungen besteht, und Milan wollte nie aufwachsen zwischen Kleinstadtgerüchten und Verantwortungen – manchmal fragt er sich, ob ihn das genau kaputt gemacht hat wie Jo und er es nur nicht _sieht_.)

„Lass uns abhauen“, stimmt Jo ihm zu.

Er muss lächeln, weil sie dort für einen Moment wieder ist, die Jo, die er einmal kannte. Ihre Worte klingen wie ein Versprechen (denn _eines Tages_ sind sie nicht mehr hier), das sie sich schon vor Jahren gegeben hatten.

„Lass uns abhauen“ – und er weiß, dass ihr Satz nicht gut endet, weil ihre Züge plötzlich _hart_ werden – „Und diese verdammte Stadt niederbrennen.“

Angst vor Jo zu haben, ist nie eine Option dagewesen (er _liebt_ sie, auf eine eigenartige Art und Weise, zu sehr, um sich zu fürchten) – aber immer öfter ist die Angst, sie endgültig zu verlieren, so groß, dass es sich fast so anfühlt.

#

Milan hasst Partys.

Aber Jo nicht, und so stimmt er seufzend zu, als sie ihn fragt, obwohl er es von Anfang an nicht leiden kann. Es ist laut, es ist voll, der Bass tut weh (Er mag Musik, aber nicht _so_ ), und er steht am Rand und nippt an dem Bier, das Jo ihm in die Hand gedrückt hat.

Früher waren sie zusammen feiern, und es war immer Jos Aufgabe, ihn auf Menschen zuzuschieben, die er gleichzeitig auf jeden Fall und unter keinen Umständen ansprechen wollte – aber sie haben sich verändert, und jetzt ist es für ihn noch _zu viel_ und für sie alles _zu wenig._

Sie taumelt an ihm vorbei, irgendwann, und würdigt ihm keines Blickes (vielleicht, weil sie zu betrunken ist), und er hasst alles, was Jo zu dem hier gemacht hat, hasst ihre Art, alles in Alkohol zu ertränken, fuck, er hasst alles außer Jo selbst in diesem Moment.

„Jo!“ Seine Stimme ist so leise im Vergleich zu den schlechten Elektro-Beats, und trotzdem dreht sie sich um. Sie hält einen Becher mit etwas, dass nach Vodka aussieht (aber was weiß er schon), und er greift ihn ihr aus der Hand, ohne zweimal darüber nachzudenken.

(Vielleicht hat er auch schon zu viel getrunken oder vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur das Gefühl, dass er sie nicht einmal mehr kennt, das ihn dazu treibt.)

Sie schreit ihn an, aber er verdrängt ihre Worte, erinnert sich nur noch daran, dass er _auch_ schreit, obwohl er nicht so sein Mensch ist. ( _Weil du mir wichtig bist, Jo, verdammt, weil ich nicht will, dass das hier dein Leben wird.)_

Da ist dieser Drang, es ihr einfach gleichzutun, weil es so _einfach_ wäre gerade, einen Scheiß darauf zu geben, was eigentlich passiert, weil da nur noch die Wut ist und der Hass und die Angst und selbst er nicht fühlen _will,_ manchmal.

Stattdessen dreht er sich um und stürmt nach draußen.

In dieser Nacht fühlen sich nicht einmal mehr die Sterne an wie Heimat und die Tränen in seinen Augen sind nicht traurig, sondern _bitter,_ und er fragt sich, was daraus werden soll, wenn er versucht, jemanden zu retten, der lieber ertrinken will.

#

Sie sehen sich noch, aber es ist anders.

Die Worte verlieren sich nicht mehr zwischen ihnen, sie kommen überhaupt nicht mehr an. _Ich will dir helfen,_ will er schreien, aber er weiß nicht wie, weil er sie schon vor dieser Nacht verloren hat, aber nach ihr noch mehr.

Da ist ein Schweigen zwischen ihnen, das er versucht, zu ignorieren; und so redet er von seinen Brüdern und fragt nach Jos Hund und erzählt von der Endlosigkeit des Universums, um eine Stille zu füllen, die seine Worte bloß verschluckt.

#

Irgendwann hält er sein Versprechen und geht fort, weil es ihn verrückt macht, diese Stadt, die aus nichts besteht als Erinnerungen.

Es regnet, obwohl das immer etwas war, dass nur ihnen gehörte. Es regnet, und er steht draußen und schließt die Augen und versucht, sich zu erinnern, wie das ist, wenn das Gefühl von Regen auf der Haut dafür sorgt, dass er sich _lebendig_ fühlt.

(Verdammt, er vermisst sie, und dieses eine Mal nicht nur die Vorstellung von dem, was einmal war.)


End file.
